jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarred Raptor Leader
In Jurassic Park: The Game, this unnamed Raptor is the new alpha-female on Isla Nublar, after the Big One was killed at the end of the first film. Biography Isla Nublar Incident Due to their high level of danger and the fact that Hammond was bringing visitors to the island, they were kept in the Quarantine Pens under the supervision of Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant. This was until they could all be moved into their permanent enclosure. During the Incident, the Scarred Raptor and her pack managed to escape from their pens, along with the Troodon, and out into the park. Afterwards, she and her pack attack Dr. Sorkin's Parasaurolophus herd, killing one of its members. The leader received a scar from Oscar Morales while pursuing Jess and Gerry. After getting the scar, getting one eye blinded, and learning that he killed one of her pack mates, the Raptor bears a hatred against Oscar. She eventually got her revenge on Oscar by killing him as she broke his spine with her toe claw and bit on his arm, trying to kill him in the slowest and most painful way possible. The Raptor's remaining subordinates were last seen running across the hallway after Gerry, Jess, Dr. Sorkin, Nima, and Billy Yoder until they hid in the Troodon nest room, where the Raptors caught the scent of the nest and then fled from the area. Post-Incident It's unknown on what happened to the Scarred Leader and her subordinates, though it's possible they survived in the restricted areas of Jurassic World, hunting the variety of dinosaurs that were made. Gallery scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 1.jpg|The Leader at the Geothermal Power Plant. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 2.jpg|Close-up on the Leader's face. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 3.jpg|Another close-up. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 4.jpg|The Leader being distracted by Billy. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 5.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 6.jpg|The Leader encounters Oscar, once again. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 7.jpg|Biting down on Oscar. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 8.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 9.jpg|The Leader pinning down Oscar. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 10.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 11.jpg|About to make the final blow... scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 12.jpg|Vengeance succeed. scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 13.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 14.jpg scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 15.jpg JurassicPark-03.jpg|Scarred Leader before her infamous scar 6335268948 f9ffc4e9fe o.jpg|Scarred raptor leader (pre scar) and one of her pack mates Trivia *She had four subordinates (two of which were killed; one by Oscar and the other by [[Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)|the T. rex of Isla Nublar]]) that were brought in as a second batch from Isla Sorna or Site B. *She is the secondary primary dinosaur antagonist of the game. *Her hatred for Oscar for killing one of her pack mates seems to show a some level of emotional sentience in Velociraptors, which is also shown in ''Jurassic World'' when Blue battled the Indominus rex to avenge Delta, Echo, and Charlie’s deaths. However, after killing Oscar, she viciously defends her kill from the others. *The appearance of her injury mimics Scar, the villain of the Disney animated film . Coincidentally the location of her injury also seems to mimic the Sharptooth from , a film that was executively produced by Steven Spielberg and Frank Marshall and distributed by Universal Studios as well as Red Claw from the franchise's TV series. Interestingly enough all these characters in their respective roles have the same injury location on their eyes. *She could've also been inspired by the "Cyclops" Raptor from The Lost World Series 1 toyline, as both Raptors are scarred and blinded in their left eye. *She was possibly seen in an advertisement for the game prior to her encounter with Oscar standing by Nedry's jeep, but this is apparently a deleted scene or game advertisement. *It is likely she would have challenged the Big One for supremacy over the whole pack, if the Big One had never encountered the T. rex of Isla Nublar. *She appeared to be more sympathetic than the Big One because she used all of her pack mates and only ordered one of them to back off whilst getting her revenge on Oscar, rather than killing or biting any of them. *Since she and her pack mates were in the tunnels, it is possible they survived the bombing along with the Troodon. There is some support to this as in the promotional poster for Jurassic World, a Velociraptor is seen in the reminisce of the old Jurassic Park while the new one is built in the distance, with its egg in the wheel of an overturned Tour Vehicle. *She may have gone blind in her scarred eye since it was dull when she and her subordinates entered the Power Plant, while her other eye was still normal. Category:Velociraptor Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters